Kakashi Heart Broken
by Kakashi4Love
Summary: Okay this is a romance, adventure, humor and Drama but I can only fit 2 genres. Kakashi misses Group 7. While he strats to fall in love with Kiro, who knows Itachi and Sasuke. He is on a mission for at least 2 years with Kiro. The mission is Night Rain.
1. Chapter 1

**Kakashi Heart Broken**

**By Kayla Williams**

**_Bold and italics _**is sound

_underline italics _is Kakashi's Thoughts

_italics_ is Flash back or dream

Kakashi was walking back from a meeting with all the Jounin.

"_Kakashi-san, you will work with our new jounin, Kiro Sakuro. She will be working with you for the Night Rain mission. This is an A ranked mission. I needed the 2 most powerful jounin." The Hokage said. "But Lord Hokage, I have heard you say she is a new jounin, I believe I should work with Kurenai-san." "Kakashi, do not argue with my reasoning. You will set off Thursday."_

**_Sigh_**. Kakashi walked around the ramen shop a couple of times, watching Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura mess around. He was preparing to tell them they would have to practice independently, but he couldn't get himself to do it. He took a deep breath and walked over to them hyper group. "Good afternoon, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura." He said. "Hi, Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura said in the 'happiest-girl-in-the-world' tone. "Sup," Sasuke said. "HI!" Naruto yelled. "May I sit down?" Kakashi asked. Naruto nodded. "You guys know you are my favorite group, right?" He said, starting to become nervous again. "Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura said, puzzled. "What's wrong?" Kakashi felt like crying but ninjas do not show their feelings, at least not true ninjas. Kakashi looked up and looked at his group, panic on their faces. He took a deep breath, "I will be unable to see you guys for 2 years."

Naruto gasped, then a tear rolled down his face, one single tear. "But Kakashi-sensei…." Sasuke said. "I have an A ranks mission, and the least I will be gone is 2 years, at the least." Sasuke took a deep breath, and then looked at the table. "Kakashi-sensei……… who…. who will be trained by?" Sakura asked. "You will have to work independently, I trust that you can do that." Naruto looked up and said, "Kakashi-sensei when will you leave?" "Thursday, so today and tomorrow will be our last days." Then Sasuke looked up, "Let's go practice." "Yes," Kakashi said.

* * *

After their practice Kakashi went to his apartment. As usual, third floor, 6th door to the left. He pulled out his key, and unlocked his door. Inside his apartment were a dark green bed, and a navy blue carpet. He had a dark brown table and light brown curtains. His walls were painted peach. 

He came in and took of his sandals and gloves, then put them next to his bed. He unzipped his vest, and also put that beside his bed. He sat down on his bed. He took a deep breath the removed his headband. He laid that on his bedside dresser, next to his silver lamp. The only light in the house was from that lamp. He took of his shirt and threw it in the hamper. He went into his bathroom, and then closed the door. He pulled down his pants, and then his boxers. He turned on the shower, and then turned of the light.

He removed his mask and steeped into the shower. **_Shhhhhhhh… shhhhhhh…. shhhhhhhh_**. The water sprayed on his exhausted body. His hair was the dirtiest it has been since he first started working with Group 7. He ran his fingers throughout the thin strands of silver hair. He loosened the dirt and let it fall into the tub. His body was not quite dirty but his hands were. They were also scratched up from practicing how to catch a kunai coming toward him. He positioned himself to where the water poured on his face. **_Sigh._**

"_Kakashi-sensei! I have a surprise for you!" Naruto said. Kakashi turned around, "NARUTO!!!" Naruto used his sexy justsu. –**Poof-**_ _Naruto was rolling on the floor laughing. "Naruto! You idiot!" Sakura said kicking his head. "Ow!" "It was funny." Sasuke said in the happiest tone he has ever said anything in. "You know what, let's have Ramen, on me." Naruto shot up in joy. "Thanks Kakashi-sensei!" _

**_Sigh_**. Kakashi stepped out of the shower and quickly put on his mask. Then he turned on the light and pulled on his boxers, then his pants. He ruffled the water out of his hair, and then stepped into his room, then into his kitchen. There was a stove, microwave, refrigerator, and a sink. He went into the refrigerator and pulled out a beer. He turned off the light and went into his room. He closed the curtain next to his bed, and then sat on his bed. He opened the beer and downed the whole bottle. He looked at the wall ahead of him and thought. _"Will they forget me? Will they really practice? Do they really care if I leave?" _He turned off the lamp and went under his covers. Slowly he dozed to sleep.

* * *

"_Who are you?" Sakura said, looking at Kakashi. "I am Kakashi Hatake, your old sensei." "NARUTO!!!" Naruto ran over to sakura, "what?" "Who is this guy?" "HOW SHOULD I KNOW!!!" "I have never seen that man before." Sasuke said behind them.

* * *

_

_**THUD!** _Kakashi feel off is bed. It was 6:00 am. The earliest he has ever been up. _"Nightmare, hopefully…."_ He got up and put on another navy blue shirt, then his vest, and then his headband. He got up then took a drink of water. He went back over near his bed and put on his sandals. He looked at the clock, _"6:11? I'm not really supposed to be there until 7:30"_ He walked out the door, and to the training grounds. He looked up at the sky. The clouds were gently rolling by. **_Whoosh_**. The leaves blew past Kakashi, and then he jumped up into a tree. He stood on the branch and looked at the rising sun, creating the sky to appear pinkish orange.

"_When will I meet that Kiro girl? Why did I have that dream? Why am I early!!?" _Kakashi stood on the branch thinking, and finally Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura showed up. _" **Yawn**_Kakashi-sensei is probably going to be late again, let's get some more rest." Sakura suggested. Naruto jumped up and yelled, "Kakashi-sensei always catches us sleeping! So I am not going to sleep!" Kakashi jumps down and shocks them all. "Naruto, good job! But next time Sakura, don't suggest sleeping." 'WHAT THE HELL!! YOUR EARLY!!!" Sasuke yelled. Kakashi smiled under his mask, "Well, let's get started."

* * *

"Good job you guys. I am proud of you." Kakashi said after practice. It was about 7:00 and the sun was setting. "Kakashi-sensei, What time are you leaving tomorrow?" Sakura asked. "7:00 am. I can not be late." "Kakashi-sensei, Remember when it was our first Halloween together?" Naruto asked, laughing, "You dressed up as the 'Grimm Reaper' and I dresses up as Sasuke!" "Naruto! How can I forget!" Kakashi said. "And Sasuke dressed up as a bat! And Sakura dressed up as a puppy!" They all laughed. Then Sasuke asked his question, "Do you want to remember us?" Kakashi stared at Sasuke as if he were asking what color is the sky. "Of course I do," he said in a dead serious voice. Sasuke handed him an envelope. No words spoken. He opened it. Inside was a single group picture. Kakashi, Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura. A tear was absorbed into his mask, and then he looked up. He put the picture in his pocket then hugged them all. Naruto on the far left, Sasuke on the far right, and Sakura in the middle. "You are my favorite group."

* * *

When Kakashi came home that night he packed his things. He packed his old team picture and Group 7's picture. He also packed a few instant Ramens for emergencies. Then, even though he was still sweaty and dirty, he passed out on the bed. 

The next morning he got up hair in a usual mess, except dirtier. Then he grabbed his bag and ran to the village entrance. Sasuke was there talking to some girl, about the age of 18. She had long blue hair. And her eyes, even from far away, were remarkably hazel brown. She was wearing the jounin male uniform. Sasuke was talking to the young girl casually, until Kakashi walked up there. "Sasuke? Who is this beautiful young lady?" Kakashi said gesturing toward the girl. She stared at Kakashi, his hair in a messed up dirty mop. And his clothing ruffled from sleeping in them. "Kakashi-sensei, this is Kiro Sakuro, my old friend, actually she was brothers friend." _'Kiro Sakuro! My Mission partner! Is only eighteen!!"_ Kakashi turned toward Kiro, and then took her hand, and kissed it. Kiro blushed wildly. _"Why is the raining hells did I do that!?" _"Kakashi-kun, I believe we should be on our way." She said still blushing. Kakashi blushed under his mask. He turned toward Sasuke, "Don't forget to practice, tell them be ready when I return." Then Kakashi and Kiro walked out of the village. Then Kiro said, "Why did you kiss my hand?" "To tell you the truth, I don't know why." "Pervert…."

* * *

**_Okay I'm getting done soon This is the fastest I have ever written a story so PLEASE!!! enjoy. AND COMMENT!!!!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kakashi Heart Broken**

**By Kayla Williams**

is sound

_Underline italics _is Kakashi's Thoughts

_Italics_ is Flash back or dream

It was a day since they left Konohagakure, and Kiro stopped dead in her tracks. It was in the middle of the Great Naruto Bridge, Kakashi standing next to her, his book in his hand. "What?" he asked, a little puzzled.

Kiro grabbed the stupid book that Kakashi was reading, and threw it off the bridge and then kept walking. "HEY!" his eyes nearly fell out of his head. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" "Simple, you're a friggen pervert, and I don't like it." She still kept walking as Kakashi stood there, mouth wide open, and his face still astounded. '_THIS CHICK IS CRAZY!'_ She stopped and turned slightly, waiting for the dumbfounded silver mop. "Dumb ass, come on." Kakashi sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets, "I'm not a Dumbass." "yes you are, you just keep reading that damn book… and it friggen freaks me out." Kakashi sighed looking at the woman in front of him. It was strange that he had neve actually thought of her as his partner.

* * *

**_SORRY! COMPUTER ERASED MY STUFF!_**


End file.
